DDPC15
is the 15th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. Synopsis Mana saw a poster that featured Makoto as "Snow White". Then Dabyi told them that she was busy searching for Princess Marie Ange, but then got accepted as Snow White. Mana heared it, and Makoto fall asleep in class. The girls decided to go to the studio. The girls saw many people acting and when they saw Makoto, everyone was pleased. However, in the other side, Tamaki, one of the actors who wanted to be Snow White was angry. The girls saw Makoto worrying while playing and Mana had a plan. The girls went to Makoto's room and told her to give up on searching for the Princess. While they did the job, Makoto did the role. Makoto accepted it and left it to them. Meanwhile the Selfish Trio serves Regina corn on the cob, as she wished to eat corn, but she complains that the corn she wants to eat is "rich, luxurious buttered corn". When the Selfish Trio becomes annoyed by her orders, Regina goes off on her own to find a "rich, luxurious buttered corn"- a selfish person which she can make a Jikochū out of. It is Makoto's last day of shooting. However, she and Tamaki are interrupted by Regina, who announces that she has found her "rich, luxurious buttered corn" - Tamaki, despite the actress having no selfishness in her heart whatsoever. Regina attemps to get closer to Tamaki, but Makoto protects her, telling Regina to leave at once. Regina becomes annoyed, and uses her powers to force Tamaki's Psyche to become black with selfishness, thus giving birth to a mirror Jikochū. Mana and the others arrive to aid Makoto, and they transform while Sebastian leads the bystanders away. Cure Sword tries to weaken the Jikochū with Sparkle Sword, but Regina once again interrupts her and the Jikochū attacks. Rosetta protects Sword with Rosetta Reflection, while Diamond freezes the Jikochū with Diamond Shower. Cure Heart tries to purify the Jikochū with Heart Shoot, but the Jikochū simply reflects it back. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, and Cure Rosetta worry that there is no way to defeat the Jikochū, but Sword tells them that if they combine their powers, there will surely be a way to defeat the Jikochuu. Ai-chan arrives and produces four new Loveads for the Cures. The Cures then used them and performed Lovely Force Arrow, purifying the Jikochuu. Everything goes back to normal, and Regina introduces herself to the Cures as Selfish King's daughter. Tamaki gives Makoto her battered script as a thank you. Ai-chan touches the script, making it glow and the third Royal Crystal appears. Major Events *Regina's first Jikochuu summon is showed in this episode. *Lovely Force Arrow is performed for the first time, and another Lovead appears. *The third Royal Crystal is collected. *This the first time a Jikochuu was created wihout a person being selfish. Characters *Aida Mana/Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword *Ootori Tamaki *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai *Regina *Jikochuu *Pell *Ira *Marmo Gallery Lovely.Forcearoow.png|Lovely Force Arrow DDPC15.Jikochuu.png|This episode's Jikochuu. Makoto.Snowwhite.png|Makoto acting as Snow White. Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes